


i have to go - first time

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: "I love you," Thor whispered, eyes soft and warm. Bruce stopped breathing and stiffened, and not in the good way."I have to go."





	i have to go - first time

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasn't planning on taking part in thorbruce week beyond the short fic i wrote for day 3 and its actually past day 1 where i am but this idea was kinda rattling around in my brain for a while now and i eventually decided fuck it

Bruce straddled Thor's thighs, arms wrapped around his neck and lips mashed against his in one of the sloppiest makeouts Bruce had experienced since college. Despite his less-than-experienced skills, Thor seemed to be enjoying himself.

Until he pulled back, and his eyes scanned Bruce's face all-too-gently. Bruce could feel himself heating up.

"What?" he asked. "Oh god, did I do it wrong?"

Thor looked surprised before devolving into chuckling laughs. His hand reached up and interlinked with Bruce's. "What? No, Bruce. You didn't."

"Then whats wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong."

Bruce looked bewildered, and Thor laughed again, leaning forward and bumping their foreheads together. 

"I love you," Thor whispered, eyes soft and warm. Bruce stopped breathing and stiffened, and not in the good way.

"I have to go."

Hastily, he leapt from Thor's lap and grabbed for the shirt that had been discarded on the floor, buttoning it haphazardly. 

"Bruce, wait-" Thor called out as Bruce kicked on his shoes and all but sprinted out the door, heart racing a disproportionate amount. Oh god. Oh  _god._

He barricaded himself inside his own room and slid down the door to sit on the carpet, running a hand through his hair and replaying the events of the past few minutes in his head.

Neither of them had ever said "I love you" before. It was the first time Thor had confessed his love, and Bruce had run away like a coward. He hadn't even said it back. Oh Christ, Thor was gonna hate him now, wasn't he?

It was just... he hadn't heard an "I love you" since Betty, and anyone who knew him knew just how well  _that_ had gone. He couldn't risk hurting Thor like that. He wasn't deserving of anyones love, much less a literal gods. 

So yeah, maybe he got scared and ran away like a big dumb idiot scared of his own shadow. And yeah, Hulk was growling furiously in his head. Hulk liked Thor as much as Bruce did.

 _Hulk would love Thor back,_ he grumbled almost triumphantly.  _Pretty god is nice. Hulk like him. Hulk love him. Puny Banner is weak. Should love pretty god._

 _Don't make this harder for me and I'll let you tell him that,_ Bruce told Hulk, before immediately regretting it, especially as Hulk shut up. Now he would have to see Thor again to let Hulk tell him he loved him. What kind of idiot was less in touch with his emotions than the Hulk?

Actually, that wasn't fair. Hulk's whole schtick was emotions. He just wasn't great at handling them.

Plus, Bruce really needed to think. Did he love Thor?

The simple answer was yes, absolutely, more than anything else he could think of. The more complicated answer was without a doubt, he was just scared of hurting him, either physically or emotionally, because Thor didn't deserve that. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Bruce?"

Oh shit. Thor.

Bruce swallowed and leaned back against the door, his head hitting it with a gentle bump. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

That question could have any number of answers.

"I don't know?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. Assuming it upset you as much as it seemed to." There was a slight scuffling noise as Thor presumably sat down against the door as well. "Would you rather we pretended it never happened?"

God, he was so considerate. Bruce fucking hated that  _he_ of all people was the one Thor's affections were directed toward. He barely deserved it. "No, I'm sorry. I was rude and selfish and I shouldn't have run away."

Thor took a second to answer. "It did hurt a little."

"You can be honest."

"Okay. It was kind of a really mean thing to do. Why, though?"

"That's what I've been trying to work out. I think I'm just scared of hurting you."

"Bruce, I am one of the few people who can take on the Hulk if need be."

"Not Hulk. Me. I've got baggage on top of baggage on top of a sea of problems. I just know I'd hurt you somehow."

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, and Bruce thought maybe Thor had gotten up and gone away, until he started speaking again. "Bruce, I have my problems too. But I love you, and we can work through them. If... if you'll let me. I want to help you face your issues rather than running away."

Bruce could hardly argue with that. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

A smile spread across Bruce's face, outweighing the shame in his chest at abandoning Thor when he'd been sweet enough to share his love. He stood up and unlocked the door. It swung open suddenly, and there was a thud as Thor fell backwards almost onto Bruce's feet, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden lack of door to lean against. Bruce chuckled.

"I love you," he said quietly, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to Thor's mouth, feeling a smile on the god's face as he did so. "Oh, and Hulk wants to tell you something when he sees you next."

"Is it that he loves me too?" Thor asked, grin still in place. "I LOVE YOU, HULK!" he yelled.

Bruce felt Hulk puff himself up proudly at that and snorted, running a thumb along Thor's jawline. "Want to pick up where I rudely forced us to have left off?"

Thor scrambled to his feet and the grin somehow widened as he pulled Bruce into yet another kiss. "My goodness, do I love you."

"As we've established."

"And you love me too?"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *vague grumbling*
> 
> comment or like ill cry


End file.
